Finnan Whiteraven
Finnan's Childhood Finnan is a prince of a far off land; under the WhiteRaven dynasty. The Whiteravens were the ones that made peace with the dragons of the land. (Note: Ruler of the dragons at that time is named Dentanus, and was also the dragon that made peace with Finnan's ancestor.) Finnan is actually very lonely, and he is not allowed any friends, so he is prone to thievery within the city to hopefully compensate for his loneliness. Finnan Flees the Kingdom Finnan wished to one day become a rogue, but his father became furious at the request. After that, Finnan fled the palace at the young age of seven, and went into the mountains. When his father learned of this, he attempted to recover his son and nearly died due to an attack of the Blood Wolves (rebels and blood enemies of the family of Whiteraven). Finnan is rescued by a white ancient dragon named Dentanus and is flown away from the country to an isolated island (Note: no ship has ever made it to this island, it is only inhabited by elder and ancient dragons. Blood Wolves claim killing of Finnan and spark increased fighting with the rebels). Finnan was healed by Dentanus (at this point a fallen leader and an outcast). Dentanus tried to chase Finnan off, but he eventually gives up as Finnan is very persistent. Dentanus begins to ask questions about Fiannan (the attack, origins and dreams, etc) and learns of his lineage. He offers to train Finnan to in art of the rogue and Finnan accepts. He trains daily for the next 6 years and eventually he exceeds his master Dentanus, who is now Finnan’s only friend. Dentanus shows Finnan the Heart of Anloric, the greatest magical Jewel in all of the land. It is said to have untold power, but Dentanus tells Finnan that he must never touch it. Dentanus is Trapped An assassin from the Blood Wolves is able to successfully sail to the island. Intense battle with Dentanus. Both fatally wounded. Assassin runs off (Note: late tells leader of Blood Wolves that Finnan is alive (was told to be dead) and the king learns of this which begins a huge search for Finnan. Finnan goes to the Heart of Anloric in hopes that is will heal Dentanus. Dentanus roars to stop but Finnan touches the Jewel. There is a flash of light and intense wind. Dentanus fades from the area, and the black jewel slowly becomes white. Finnan’s hears Dentanus’ last words “My foolish friend, now we can never meet again. My life is now bound with yours. I will be trapped until you either die or you obtain your greatest treasure. Do not throw away your life by seeking revenge. I am proud to have been your Master. I am honoured to have been your friend.” Finnan follows his words, but does not accept his fate. He begged the other dragons to take him to another land, where he travels for 4 years honing his skills and gathering knowledge about the Heart of Anloric, and anything to break the curse. Finnan eventually learns of the legend within Galakind and he sets out to in hopes to break the curse. Finnan knows that this is his last hope and that he will save his only friend one way or another.